


cuaderno de campo (A. Stark)

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En contra de lo que pueda parecer, sus problemas reales empiezan con la convivencia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cuaderno de campo (A. Stark)

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía esto perdido por ahí. No tiene contenido ni forma ni nada trascendente, pero domestic!Avengers me alimenta el alma.

  1. Barton hace gofres de madrugada, y a veces los mezcla con chupitos, y nunca, nunca queda nada a la mañana siguiente.

    1. Es un obstáculo salvable, siempre que Tony coincida con él en medio de la noche. Barton habla demasiado, pero también bebe mucho, y Tony nunca aprendió a utilizar la gofrera.

  2. Rogers no comparte nunca su ascensor, porque Rogers nunca coge el ascensor. Sube y baja las escaleras de toda la torre, en ocasiones simplemente por no estar quieto, y es algo que Tony jamás comprenderá.

  3. Hulk ha destrozado el salón común un total de dos veces y media en lo que va de mes.

    1. Tony causó al menos una vez y media de éstas, por lo que se incluye con cautela en la lista.

  4. Natasha hace yoga con Pepper.

    1. Y Bruce.

    2. Y, por alguna razón, Thor.

  5. A menudo, Tony encuentra a medio Asgard en su salón. Ha aprendido a no hacer preguntas.

    1. Sobre todo, porque espera poder visitarlo algún día. Visitar el Bifrost sería su equivalente a visitar Disneylandia.

      1. Y ha oído hablar bien de las tabernas asgardianas.

  6. Natasha y Bruce no son tan discretos como les gustaría.

    1. Natasha lo es. Bruce lo lleva escrito en la cara.

      1. Esta confrontación fue el desencadenante directo de la media destrucción del salón.

  7. Ninguno de ellos tiene gusto musical o cinematográfico.

    1. Rogers no aprecia Black Sabbath.

    2. A Thor le gusta absolutamente todo.

    3. Barton soportará una película siempre y cuando tenga explosiones.

      1. Y, en ocasiones, el Robin Hood de Errol Flynn.

  8. Rogers se refiere a Tony como Tony.

    1. Tony no sabe cómo llamarle. Su padre le llamaba Steve, a veces le llamaba Capitán. Lo único que no suena amargo es “Capi”, y se queda como su mote personal.

    2. Steve no percibe el tono de mofa.

      1. Que es, supone, lo que provoca el cambio paulatino hacia Steve.

  9. A todos les gusta _demasiado_ el ejercicio.

  10. Steve lleva cuatro de sus smartphones rotos.

    1. Tony ha hecho otro prototipo, porque aceptar la derrota no está codificado en su organismo.




End file.
